There is Nothing to be Done
by Porky666
Summary: Scouts at his death-bed, and decides to say one last thing to his team-mates before he goes.


**_inspiration for this crap came from "spike's passing (both the "superior strings version" and the origional version)" on soundcloud by Gyroscope i believe cause it's a real nice song and this just popped into my head so yeeeeeee also this is really stupid_**

* * *

There was nothing to be done. As the RED Scout laid there, bleeding out on to the ground from a fatal wound to the stomach, his eyes glazed to hell, the RED Spy just sat beside him and watched the life slowly drain from him.

There was nothing to be done. The re-spawn was off - thanks to the robot Spies dirty work with their ugly sappers - and the Medic was nowhere to be seen. Most likely killed off by the robots. Engineer was quick to their sides, building a dispenser beside the boy to try to make an effort to heal his wound, but even he knew it would only slow down his death rather than stop it completely.

There was nothing to be done. Spy knew that from the moment the robot Sniper drove his blasted kukri across his stomach like it was a bleedin' ice skating rink. As the blood shot out of the open wound like a water-gun, he never-the-less drove his bat down on the mech's head, doing good enough damage to knock its head off. But after his last ounce of strength had been used up, he fell to the floor, marking it with death.

There was nothing to be done. All of the BLU's had been wiped out and half of the RED team had also been knocked through by the robot's unmerciful actions. Medic was gone. Solider had also been plucked off the team, but not without taking half of the robots with him to the deep burning pits of hell. And now it looked like they had claimed another soul to take. All that were left were the Engineer, Heavy, Demoman, Pyro, himself and Sniper. Everyone else had sustained wounds of their own that were currently healing in the dispensers light, but not as bad in context as the Boston's.

'S...Spy...?' Came the raspy voice of the boy below him. Snapping his attention back to reality, he looked down at Scout with tear-stroked eyes.

'Yes...?' He gained a whole crowd, now. All of the remaining team were listening; even the drunken wretch was in on it.

'...T...thanks...f-for bein' there...fo-for me...' His breaths were weak and harsh, and his little chest was finding difficulty in functioning properly.

'...It 'as been a honer serving vith you. ...Even if you are loud and obnoxious...' Raspy chuckles escaped the boy as a bandaged hand - half burnt from the contact of the robots explosions - came to rest on his still open wound. He knew he would be gone soon. Rest would finally come to him with open arms. He didn't even feel the prodding metal of the dispenser digging into his back anymore.

'D-Demo...' The Scottish cyclops looked to him, a bottle of scrumpy in his hand. 'S-stay drunk, y...yeah...? N-neva' n-not g...get drunk... D-do that...for me...'

'Aye, lad. Don't you worry none.' A sad smile marked his face as he took a large swig from the bottle, and the boy laughed some more. It was nice for everyone to have some sort of happiness still left in them, even after the current events that had taken place.

'Yo...Engie...' He was too weak to snap his gaze to where the Texan was. 'S...stay strong...okay...? Don't let them u...ugly robots take y-ya awesome Sentry d...down...'

'Whateva' you say, champ.' The Texan gave a gentle nod, tears welling up behind his goggles. He hated seeing the boy in such a state.

'Snipes...'

'Yeah, m-mate?'

'Do-don't you eva' fuckin' miss...'

The Aussie let his head fall and fingers to wipe at his shaded eyes, a sniff leaving his broken body.

'O'I wouldn't miss a d-damn robot if O'I tried...'

'G-good...or I'll c...come up from 'ell and sl-slap ya stoopid 'ead in...' Yet more chuckles and rasped laughter escaped the two, more blood leaking out of the kid as he did so. It just made the others wince.

'Pyro...'

'Hudda...?'

'I don't k...know what the 'ell lays under ya mask, b-but I bet ya a stoopid se...sexy motherfucker...' Muffled yet sad chuckles came from the things suited body, and he shifted closer to his dying best friend. 'Burn ev...every one of those fuckers... M-Make the bastards...melt...'

'Hudda hudda huh...'

He gave a weak smile, flashing his buck teeth before shifting his weak gaze ever so gently to the Heavy, who had been by his side the whole time.

'Heavy... Y-you 'n' Sasha m-make a good couple...'

'...Da, ve do.'

'P-please...don't die... Keep you a-and that stoopid gun 'a y-yours alive... F-for all of us...'

A nod was seen from the bear as he watched the boy closely with his beady eyes.

'Ve vill miss your loud mouth.'

'You fuckers betta'...'

They all gave a hearty yet weak laugh as they watched the bunny get closer to his death. The only thing slowing it down was the dispenser he was resting on.

'Engie...'

'Yes, son?'

'C-can ya switch the Dispenser off...? I-I'm...tired...'

'...'

He looked at him with such hurt in his eyes. It just broke the mans heart. He didn't want him to die, but he guessed he had no choice as the Medic was dead and his healing gun had blown off somewhere never to be found again.

'...Sure, son. You get some good rest, now. We'll be meetin' ya real son; we all promise.'

'Da, ve vill.'

'Hudda!'

'Nah...t-take ya time... D-don't rush on my part...' Engineer clicked the device off, the gentle hum and glow of the healing red coloured beam disappearing into thin air. Without support, time for Scouts life sped up, and he gave his last few breaths.

'Want...me to...say...anythin'...to Solly...and...Medic...for you...?' He rasped hard between breathes.

'Tell Soldier he his a dumb-oof.'

'And Medic he is credit to team!'

'Hudda hudda huh murff murf!'

'Tell Solly I miss 'im.'

'Tell Medic 'e was tha' best Doc their eva' was!'

'Tell 'em we'll join 'em in 'ell real soon; all 'a ya'll.'

With another gentle nod, Scout smiled his one last smile, his eyes rolling to a close as everything began to grow dark.


End file.
